1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch which has at least one fixed or stationary contact and one moving contact located on a contact arm or wiper. The fixed contact is connected to a loop-shaped conductor segment, such that when current flows through the conductor segment, there is an electrodynamic magnetic force which acts on the contact arm. The force, above a specified current intensity, results in an opening movement of the contact arm against the force of a contact compression spring.
2. Background Information
A switch of this type is described, for example, in European Patent No. 0 560 696 A1. On this known switch, the fixed contact is connected to a conductor segment which is bent in the shape of a loop. The loop-shaped conductor segment is thereby bent so that when current flowing through the conductor segment exerts a magnetic force on the contact arm, the current strength above a specified level, the short circuit current, results in an opening movement of the contact arm and thus also of the moving contact.